fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Radiant Shadows Life and Destruction
If one could clean up this page, that'd be awesome. Anyone to help me make this professional is invited to chat with me. Also, please do not edit unless it is a spelling error. Thank you. This is still very early. Pokémon Radiant Shadows Life and Destruction are part of the Shadow Pokémon games. They are the first multiple versions console games, and also take place on another region. The games are updated with Pokémon from all six Generations. Introduction Pokémon Radiant Shadows Life and Destruction (or PRSL and PRSD) are generally the same game, and have the same concept of course, however they have different Pokémon in them, and some areas have been re-named something else. There is also Tall Grass, in these games, where Shadow Pokémon can be found, but cannot be caught until later, which they appear alongside regular Pokémon. PRSL takes place before the Athude region was thrown in total, definite and complete chaos, while PRSD takes place during it. One could say Destruction takes place right after Life, but with how they both end, it is highly unlikely, and that they are instead alternate realities. Pokémon Radiant Shadows Life A train rolls through plains, a bridge, and around a mountain, while finally at a forest. A strangely coloured Xerneas stops in its tracks, and casts a move on the front of the train, embedding it in strange energy. The train's doors cannot open, and several figures in suits rush out. A helicopter zooms over head, and the figures try to get the train under the helicopter. The Xerneas had made the train very light, and the helicopter flew away, into the sky. The Camera pans toward a lab. A Fletchinder appears, and the camera follows it into the lab. Several assistants and staff look at the Fletchinder as it flies by, and it goes up into the top floor. It zooms by a mirror in a room, and your character stands, looking in the mirror. Here, you are chosen to select to be a boy, Xavier, or a girl, Yvonne. People call you by your character's name, or a gender-specific nick-name, such as Mister, or Miss. After you select, a trainer of the opposite gender will appear, telling you to get ready for a Virtual Reality test. This specific trainer, is going to be your assistant. Later, you two will be chosen to get rid of the shadow Pokémon dilemma. Since the lab has been only made recently, scientists still need to work on a Purification Chamber, so they advise you to stay away from the mountains, not far from the lab. Your assistant, David, if you chose female, or Melody if you chose male, will escort you to the Virtual Reality test chamber. You will be pitted against a level 50 Gothitelle, with a level 50 Reuniclus. It does not matter if you win or lose. After the battle, a hoard of Shadow Pokémon attack the lab. The team consists of six Pokémon: a Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Lillipup, Pikachu and Purrloin. The staff go into hysteria, and attempt to fend them off. They are all occupied, except the Pikachu. The Pikachu runs into the Professor's office, giving him a Shadow Bolt. You and your assistant hurry into the room. The Pikachu takes a device from the professor's pocket, and looks around. It notices you, and goes into a battle stance. Your assistant warns you to be careful. You send out a level 10 Eevee, to battle it. The Pikachu is level 15. When you win (the Pikachu makes sure you win) your assistant heals your Eevee, but the Pikachu scampers off with the device, being the only Shadow Pokémon not to be fully fainted. Pokémon Radiant Shadows Destruction A plane speeds through the air. A thunder storm suddenly occurs, and while the plane attempts to go lower, an oddly coloured Yveltal stops it in its tracks. The Yveltal shoots a beam at the plane, to push the plane back into the sky, but the plane was too heavy. The Yveltal then clutches the plane with it's feet and soars into the sky. The Camera pans toward a lab. A Fletchinder appears, and the camera follows it into the lab. Several assistants and staff look at the Fletchinder as it flies by, and it goes up into the top floor. It zooms by a mirror in a room, and your character stands, looking in the mirror. Here, you are chosen to select to be a boy, Xavier, or a girl, Yvonne. People call you by your character's name, or a gender-specific nick-name, such as Mister, or Miss. After you select, a trainer of the opposite gender will appear, telling you to get ready for a Virtual Reality test. This specific trainer, is going to be your assistant. Later, you two will be chosen to get rid of the shadow Pokémon dilemma. Since the lab has been only made recently, scientists still need to work on a Purification Chamber, so they advise you to stay away from the mountains, not far from the lab. Your assistant, David, if you chose female, or Melody if you chose male, will escort you to the Virtual Reality test chamber. You will be pitted against a level 50 Reuniclus, with a level 50 Gothitelle. It does not matter if you win or lose. After the battle, a hoard of Shadow Pokémon attack the lab. The team consists of six Pokémon: a Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Lillipup, Pikachu and Purrloin. The staff go into hysteria, and attempt to fend them off. They are all occupied, except the Pikachu. The Pikachu runs into the Professor's office, giving him a Shadow Bolt. You and your assistant hurry into the room. The Pikachu takes a device from the professor's pocket, and looks around. It notices you, and goes into a battle stance. Your assistant warns you to be careful. You send out a level 10 Eevee, to battle it. The Pikachu is level 15. When you win (the Pikachu makes sure you win) your assistant heals your Eevee, but the Pikachu scampers off with the device, being the only Shadow Pokémon not to be fully fainted. Version Exclusives Trivia Radiant Shadows could be a reference to a possible remake of Ruby and Sapphire R(uby)adiant S(apphire)hadows. Beta Elements All Trainer Encounters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series)